SUMMARY The mission of the Data Core is to accelerate the Center's communication, progress, and sharing. The Core activities towards these goals will be distributed across three main areas, corresponding to the three Specific Aims: 1) to facilitate communication, collaboration, and sharing within the Center, by establishing an infrastructure for data sharing, quality and integrity checks, and storage; 2) to analyze data in collaboration with Center Investigators, and other Cores, by using a series of algorithms for data analysis, ranging from standard differential expression analysis to advanced, network-based methods for integration of multidimensional datasets; 3) to share high-throughput data generated by the center with the research community through the use of government and nongovernment-sponsored public databases. By interacting with all Projects and Cores, the Data Core will provide a key infrastructure for data analysis and intra-Center communication. By contributing to public repositories data generated in valuable cellular models of tauopathy ? and from patients with neurodegeneration ? in Projects and Cores, the Data Core will play a key role in disseminating the knowledge generated by the entire Center.